


Mobster

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Rookie and The Mobster [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Big Gay Mobsters, Cocaine, Drugs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Rookie' when Ray leaves to go back to the office, Joel thinks about his little Rookie, he gets a visit from his partner in crime, Burnie who is willing to poke fun at his friend about being with a cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobster

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read 'Rookie' before this and if you have any suggestions on what you would like to see next, please leave a comment.

Joel sits in his warehouse, sipping a Coke now, replacing scotch with the soft drink because the fizzy drink reminds him of the rookie that was just in his home not too long ago.  
He can still feel his scratchy cheek against his lips, how warm he felt in his arms. He wishes that he could've asked Ray out for tonight instead of tomorrow, he knows that all of his meetings tomorrow with Gus and Burnie are going to be a blur because he’ll be too busy thinking about his officer, and what tomorrow will bring during their date.  
He wishes he took a picture of Ray because maybe he wouldn’t be worrying about the fleeting memory of what he just saw. 

“You’re fucking with me, Rookie. You’re making me a love sick puppy.” He groans before taking a sip from the Coke can, not giving him the warm feeling as scotch and whiskey would.

He wishes that Ray was in his arms, if he was in his uniform or just in regular clothes, just sitting on his lap as the mobster plays with his inky hair, feeling how smooth it is under his touch. He can picture running his fingers down Ray’s tanned neck, seeing if the younger male is ticklish, seeing if he would squirm under his touch, or let out little whimpers like a puppy dog. 

Ray may say that Joel will make him his bitch, but the mobster would prefer if Ray was going to be called any name compared to a dog, it would be ‘puppy’. 

He can picture Ray wearing normal clothes, or better out Joel’s clothes, not his fancy tailored suits that he wears to meetings, but t-shirts and basketball shorts. He can see Ray wearing the mob’s symbol on his body, wearing it with pride when he’s with Joel, but having to keep it under wraps when he’s at work.

“Fucking hell, Rookie.” He groans running his hand over his face, his mind is wrapped up in what he just saw and dirty fantasies.

Thinking of Ray wearing the symbol of a red rooster as a tattoo on his body, walking around shirtless in Joel’s home, in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, looking really tired after a long night of what makes Joel grin at the thought of, that would include red scratches that are as dark as the red rooster tattooed on his body. Joel thinks that Ray would look absolutely breathtaking in the business of being in the mafia, he may look innocent, but he knows that looks like those would get in into and out of trouble, with that patchy beard, big brown eyes framed with glasses, he lanky figure, no one suspect him as part of the mob. He wouldn’t make Ray a runner, that job would be too dangerous even though he has army training, he would put him in a position where he would be close to the head mobster, but he’d leave the specific job to Ray, Joel may have to see a resume, and how well Ray can use that tongue of his.

He would do anything for Ray, and maybe he won’t make him join the mafia just yet, he enjoys the idea of being with a cop, he’s not just using Ray for intel, he wants ray in every way imaginable, him being a cop is just a little extra that Joel wasn’t expecting.

 

He knows that if he has Ray, no one would ever compare to him, that may sound like high expectations, but even if Ray’s a virgin like Joel assumes, the mobster will take good care of him, and help him know more about his body.

His thoughts don’t go further because he hears the door to the warehouse open, making Joel go back to reality to see Burnie coming towards him with a briefcase in hand.

“Hey, Joel, nice to see that you’re still alive and well.” Burnie greets as he makes his way over to the sitting mob boss.

“Likewise, what’s in the case this time? If it’s someone’s brain matter then I really don’t want to see it, I’m actually in a good mood today and I don’t want to see the mess our boys have made with someone who won’t pay up.” 

Burnie chuckles before putting the case onto the all wood coffee table that Joel has his feet resting on it. he responds “It’s no one’s brain matter, we did confiscate some drugs though at the pier this morning, this is some grade a shit, and it’ll make up for what those fuckers didn’t give to us. I haven’t seen something this great since we started the business, and that’s saying a lot considering we’ve been at this for over ten years.”

Joel puts his feet down and leans forward to get a closer look at the briefcase. He looks to the case and then back to Burnie as he asks “I thought we were just going for the money now, and getting the drugs through our established suppliers, not picking them off of petty gangs.”

“Well, that’s what we’re doing, but what we found is really nice. Open it, and you’ll see.” Burnie responds as he sits in the love seat near the couch, relaxing against the love seat.

Joel leans over and opens the briefcase, opening it, revealing bricks of cocaine, making his eyes grow wide at the sight of them.

“So you found cocaine?” Joel asks, as he reaches and picks up one of the bricks, they’re all packed nicely inside of the case, each separated by at least two layers of plastic wrap.

“No just any kind of cocaine, this is the real shit. Too bad the boys who owed us some money through that loan won’t be able to enjoy the profits.” Burnie smirks, as he leans closer to the case.

“Did you show Geoff this, yet? He’ll know how to get it out.” Joel asks, looking at the brick.

“Not yet, I have to give it to him before dark. Our restaurant running and drug smuggling best friend, he can have his brick of cocaine and eat it.” Burnie replies with a chuckle.

Joel looks to his friend and responds “Don’t you mean he can ‘have his cake and eat it’? Sometimes I worry if you even know what the fuck we’re doing half of the time. Also I’m pretty sure that isn’t the right term.”

“Shut the fuck up, I was trying to connect it to what we were talking about. Fuck, so what do you think about it?” Burnie asks, pointing to the brick.

“It’s really nice, and if we can get this out and sold, we could probably make a good amount of cash off of it, maybe even fix the house faster because of it.” 

Burnie responds “Well, I want to take to you about that.”

Joel’s brows furrow as he asks “ Aw, fuck, did someone blow it up again?”

“No, no, no, it’s just we're thinking about moving our official headquarters there, somewhere that isn’t our houses so it doesn’t run the risk of it getting blown up again, and you possibly getting killed in the process, we almost had one scare, we don’t want another.” Burnie explains, hating to have to bring up this idea, he knows how much that house means to Joel and how destroyed he was when the house got bombed by that stupid gang. 

He had to stop Joel from grabbing his gun and shoot down every last person in that gang, convincing the head honcho that he wouldn’t have enough bullets to take them all down, and reloading would only leave him vulnerable to get shot, he managed to talk Joel down.

“Burnie, you know I lived there all of my life.” Joel points out.

“I know, I know, and we’ll still use it, it’ll still be part of the business. Maybe you can move back at some point, but there’s too much of a risk right now. Remember when you and I first started this, and you wanted to live in a penthouse suite and live like a modern king?” Burnie asks, bringing up the drunken plans they made when they first started, when they sold all of the drugs they had, earning them more than they ever expected, that was the one dream that Joel had.

“Yeah, I remember that. I’m pretty sure there are no places up for grabs in this city.” Joel replies as he puts the brick back in the case.

Burnie chuckles as he moves to get a piece of paper from his back pocket then hands it to Joel, who accepts it, seeing its an add from a website.

“It’s like you knew my reaction, now I guess I’ll have to think about it.” Joel chuckles as he looks from the paper to his friend then back to paper.

“It’s up for sale, and I think you’d like it. Think about it, it’ll be better than this warehouse. Maybe you could impress your new boyfriend.” Burnie smirks, almost making Joel drop the piece of paper.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Joel asks, looking to his best friend.

Burnie leans in, giving Joel his trademark smirk, knowing how to push Joel’s buttons in all the right ways “That little officer, I thought about shooting him on site, but he looked like a kid who was dressing up for halloween and I thought you could’ve taken him out if he posed a threat. You walked out of warehouse with him, getting awfully cuddly with him and I’ve never seen you get that cuddly with anyone else before, is he your new boy toy?”

“I’ll throw a brick of cocaine at you.” Joel warns, pointing a finger at his friend, making the other man laugh.

“You didn’t answer my question, Joel, so I’m going to assume that he’s your little boy toy. he is pretty fucking cute though, does he have any friends I could meet?” Burnie smirks, raising his eyebrows at his friend.

“Shut up, Burnie, I’m not treating him as some sort of sex toy, I’m going to go on a date with him at Geoff’s restaurant, and have a nice evening, with no trouble or shoot outs. I don’t go through guys like you do.” Joel responds, before putting the paper down on the coffee table and closing the case.

“Whatever you say, if you really want to make this not a shoot out, try to be low key in your appearance, what the hell am I even talking about between the two of us, you’ve always been the low key one, won’t even move out of your family’s old home.” Burnie chuckles.

“I told you I’ll think about the place. I’ll be low key about it, I don’t want freak him out with everything I can do. At least I’m not flashy like you, that’s what got you show a few years back.” Joel responds, wanting his partner to stop bugging him about not wanting to move.

Burnie narrows his eyes before pulling back the sleeve of his tight fitting t-shirt, revealing a big scar from where a bullet hit him a few years prior, back when the gang almost had their downfall. Another thing that Joel notices is that Burnie has been taking better care of himself, working out and eating better, he can only guess that will prevent him from getting shot because he could run farther. He replies “Don’t bring that up, it hurt like a bitch, and that’s when Jack was still on the team.”

“Until he got married and wanted a normal life, well, as best as he can.” Joel responds.

After their bearded friend got married he wanted to have a normal life with his wife, even though she didn’t mind that he did this job, so he helps Geoff run the restaurant when the tattooed man has his hands full with drug distribution and sending what they call “notices” on the side when Gus isn’t up for the task.   
Neither of the men minded and they’re happy that Jack is close by so they can visit their dear friend. Some could see Jack leaving as a sign of betrayal, but to Joel there is a difference between betrayal and wanting a safer, and better life.

“Well, we could use a new member and since your little boyfriend is a cop, he could be useful on the team, knows the ins and outs of the police force, and the force that is on our ass, if you don’t want him, I could charm him.” Burnie smirks, winking at Joel.

Joel leans over to shove his friend with half intentions to harm him.

“Fine, fine, he’s all yours, just don’t fuck it up.” Burnie responds as he stands up “If he makes you happy, go with it, I haven’t seen you this happy in a very long time so if it’s not heroin then I’m all good with it, even though he looks like he’s at most fifteen.”

“I can assure you that he’s an officer, you may be a creep, but I’m sure as hell not.” Joel jokes, watching Burnie close up the briefcase and pick it up.

He holds it to his side as he responds “Whatever helps you sleep at night my good friend, now I’m going to give this to Geoff to get all ready for the streets. I just wanted to show you and also show you that you could upgrade homes, and to tease the fuck out of you about the little officer that showed up earlier.”

Joel responds crossing his arms “Thanks for coming by, I thought it was because you wanted to see your good friend, not tease the fuck out of him because he’s deciding to go on a date, something that you haven’t done in ages.”

Burnie points out. “I can get a date, right now I’m just married to the job. Enjoy your date, and be the charming mobster I know you are and it’ll go off without a hitch, I think he might be head over heels for you from the way I saw things outside. I’ll call you when I get this weeks money maker to geoff.” then pats the briefcase “Call me when you decide on what you want to do about your new home, I’m pretty sure you’re getting sick and tired of living in a warehouse.”

“I told you I’d think about it, Burnie, now go to Geoff and get this coke sorted out. Call me if there are any problems or you need back up, I may be living in a warehouse, but I’m still useful.” Joel responds, looking to Burnie as he leaves the warehouse.

“It’s like you want shit to happen.” Burnie chuckles as he gets to the door. 

Joel shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest “I want to get out for once, I feel like all those guys we put in those interrogation rooms.”

Burnie grins as he leaves the warehouse, closing the door behind him.

When the door closes behind his friend, Joel relaxes against the couch, looking at the door before closing his eyes, his thoughts once again going to the young officer.

Picturing the younger male stripping in front of Joel, the coffee table pushed to the side as Ray removes each article of clothing, till he’s left in nothing, but his boxers before going to Joel and straddling his lap.

Joel’s hands get the button to his jeans undone and the fly down before one of his hands is down his pants,taking hold of his cock.

He can picture Ray dressing like one of those boys that Burnie takes home from the club, with the shiny short shorts and ties, in an attempt to look professional, but their naked top halves ruin that illusion. The younger man would look nice in red, wearing tight red shorts that show off the curve of his ass.   
He’d run his fingers down Ray’s body, feeling up the warm tanned skin, seeing how the younger man would react to the touching, if he’d grow ticklish and break his sexy appeal with chuckles and grins as he moves around, squirming away from Joel’s touch.

Joel grips his cock, feeling how hard it is around his hand, throbbing at the need to have Ray close to him, wearing the mob’s symbol, showing that he belongs to not only the group, but Joel himself. He slowly starts to move his hand, imagining Ray’s hands, Joel knows he’d have a grip by the way he held that gun, that his movements wouldn’t be rough and Joel would probably make a cheesy joke about how Ray can cock his gun.

“I’d take such good care of you, Rookie, fuck, you have no idea.” Joel mumbles to himself as he starts rub the length of his cock, thinking of his Rookie.

Joel would see if Ray could work those hips against Joel’s lap, making the mob boss hard as a result, he would want to see if Ray could dance, grinding against the mobster, showing a side of him that is strictly prohibited in the police force, a side that only Joel could bring out. Past the stiff uniform and hat that looks a little too big on his head is a normal young man, who wants to have a fun time, even if they aren’t in a crowded club, but in Joel’s apartment, somewhere where they feel like they are on top of the world. 

His pace quickens and his closes his eyes little out a small grunt, finding the idea of Ray grinding against him, arms moved back and wrapped around Joel’s neck as he grind against him. He lets out a groan, he wants to show Ray fun, and something other than a stiff uniform, a life beyond the edges of the law, and then see how Ray would react to it, with nervousness or would he jump head first into the adventure.

“Fuck, Ray.” Joel groans as he moves his head back to rest on the top of the couch as he continues to rub his cock, his grip tight around his blood filled cock and his pace fast, finding himself growing closer to coming.

He would give Ray anything he wanted; cans of Coke? Sure. Bricks of coke? Of course! A nice place to relax? When and where?  
He would do anything for Ray, he knows he sounds crazy, but he’s never found himself this intoxicated with a person. In the past people have come and gone from Joel’s life and all he’s ever cared about was the business, but now he has the throne, he wants someone to accompany him on the throne, not the way Burnie does, but as someone who he can in the simplest words, love.

He lets out another groan, thinking about an almost naked Ray prancing around the warehouse as he comes against his hand, feeling the warm cum. His breathing is laboured as he slowly opens his eyes. He slowly moves his head up right and looks up at his sticky hand, before using his other hand to run through his dark hair.

“Fucking hell, Rookie. You’re going to be the end of me.” He says to himself before letting out a short puff of breath “You little rookie, fuck.”


End file.
